1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna, and more particularly to a structure of an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since technology of wireless telecommunication is advancing, there are a lot of electronic devices transmit and receive wireless signals through antennas, and 2.4 GHz is the most widely used radio bands.
Planar inverted F (PIFA) antenna and inverted F antenna (IFA) are the most common antennas applied for the wireless telecommunication via 2.4 GHz radio bands. However, PIFA and IFA are directional antennas, which mean that signals can only be transmitted and received well along a particular direction. In other words, such antennas as PIFA and IFA have dead zones, and there should be room for improvement.